teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Summary of Chatzy 6
CHATZY 6 - "I'M GOING TO CLIMB HIM LIKE A TREE." Post Episode 15 * Jeth tells the party a story about the dragon masks, specifically about Severin and the dragon Nagi'atha and how some wilders have banded together and are attempting to revive the Cult of the Dragon and steal the masks. * Jeth tells us about Verde - a thief in a red cloak and mask who stole the Green Dragon Mask. He described him as not terribly tall, very fast, and very quiet. The guilds have a bunch of back and forth arguments going on. * Deacon tells us he plans to go speak with the Night Circle to see if he can find any leads there. * Vahlka flirts with Jeth... relentlessly. * Vahlka asked Jeth about the Claws of Bastus and Tython the Sharp, he said it sounded like a Sphinx's name and Vahl talked to Olly about how she’d seen them up close and personal and knew they were dangerous. * Vahlka, Olly, and Barkley all leave to go check out a room of their own. Vahlka talks about how she wants to bang Jeth - Olly and Barkley are supportive of this. Olivia suggests Vahlka might make a good bard if she ever stopped hitting things. * The Jewelry Store argument comes up again. Vahlka makes a deal with Barkley that if they catch the Nightwarden fugitive hiding in Tamvrien then they can split the bounty. * Head back to the room to talk with the boys. Jeth talks about the green dragon mask some more and reveals that Raksha Denevhan has gotten her seat on the Arcanum council. We try and figure out who "Savros" might refer to. * We translate the whispering of the Copper Box Olivia's been carrying to "They wait for guidance from the dead. They hope for another spark, blind to it without him." and fiddle with the silver watches a bit to little effect. * We tease Deacon until he pulls his hood over his face. Jeth suggests that he and Vahlka should spar sometime... which she interprets as flirting and redoubles her efforts. * Jeth continues talking about dragon masks, Deacon literally cockblocks Vahl by sitting on Jeth's lap. (not cool bro??? i bought u sunglasses???) Jeth is unphased and continues his story about how the Cult of the Dragon is back and trying to recover the Dragon Masks. * We time skip a bit, going to the party's room to drop off their stuff. Vahlka and Olivia talk about sibling issues, Olivia tries to talk Vahlka into using Sending to talk to Andrith. Vahlka claims she doesn't know what to say. Barkley comes and injects some wisdom into the conversation. * Barkley manages to trick BOTH Vahlka and Olivia into thinking that she's read their journals. Turns out, she was just being a little shit. * Olivia tries to get Vahlka to talk about feelings. No. She says, then walks away. * We debate the morality of breaking into Deek's room and invading her privacy. Then they switch the topic to DEEK'S COCKBLOCKING (still not cool bro) Vahlka... semi-jokingly suggests a threesome as a compromise. * Olivia's dumb ass brings up "BUT WHAT ABOUT LOVE???" VAHLKA LAUGHS BITTERLY AND GOES TO GET A DRINK. Olivia and Barkley chatter about unrequited love. * Olivia and Barkley have an emotional conversation about what friendship means to them and trying NOT to die. * Vahlka rejoins them mid pillow fight. Vahl and Olly talk about writing their poor beleaguered dads some letters. Reiterates that robbing a jewelry store in Tamvrien is a terrible idea - Barkley SIGHS and goes I GUESS. * alleGREYana makes her appearance. Kind of...hostile and weird about it. We give her pen and paper and she proceeds to be kind of rude and set us on a new mission; checking out some glowing lights in a nearby mine. * Barkley decides to talk to Deacon about the lead, since she and Vahl both do not trust Grey. * Deacon tells us that Grey's worried we're just helping them to get to Andy (and they are at least a little bit right) but that the lead she gave them is a good one. * Deacon claims that their group is gonna talk with the Night Circle, Harbormaster, and museum director themselves to try and get more information. * Grey says she'll go with us when we go to check out the mine. Barkley asks her and Deek to teach her their sign language - he agrees but says it will take about a year. * Deek and Grey argue about whether or not to try and scry. Olivia and Vahl join in - Practical Divines say no, maybe later. Whimsical Arcanes say but why. Vahlka says "how bout we do it later if we can't find anything at the mines?" People are all like "whoa that was a nonviolent solution." Vahl's like "i do, on rare occasion, chill." * Deacon and Jeth fill us in about more cult stuff; give us a letter they found from Lady Crimson. * Barkley and Boris dance. Grey and Deacon dance. We all know who won.